


A Drug

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Drug

Clint has always found,   
Natasha physically attractive.   
However he is not,  
Only attracted to her body,  
He is attracted to her personality.   
She is beautiful,   
Both inside out.   
People think she is unfeeling,   
But they are wrong,   
Natasha feels a lot,  
She just doesn't project her emotions and feeling.   
But she doesn't hide herself with him.  
To him she is an open book.  
Clint knows he is her emotional support.   
That no matter how bad things get,  
Natasha never gives up.  
Its not her nature.  
That makes him love her even more.

Natasha craves Clint,  
Like a drug.  
He is her everything.   
Someone who knows her very well.   
Her fears.  
Her insecurities.  
He knows them all.  
She latches on to him,  
For guidance and reassurance.   
For love and support.


End file.
